Twins
by I AM NOT TIM
Summary: The baby simulator project comes to Hollywood Arts. True love, divorce, and lots of baby simulator crying. You'll laugh. Then you'll cry. Then you'll laugh so hard that you start cying. Then you'll get a little bit hungry.
1. Chapter 1

The students of Hollywood Arts walked into Mr. Sikowitz's class. "Ok students. New state law requires us to have the baby program, I will randomly pick parents with these sticks. Any questions?" Everyone raised their hands. "Good no questions. Sinjin and Cat." Sinjin's face lit up with a smile and Cat almost vomited. "Trina and Beck." Jade glared at Beck. Beck started to speak. "Trina's in 12th grade." "But her talent level is on a 10th grade level so from now on she will participate in some of your activites." Mr. Sikowitz said. He announced some more background charecters parings. "Congradulations Tori and Andre. You are the 10th couple so you get twins." Tori and Andre picked up the baby simulators. They akwardly looked at each other then put their attention onto Mr. Sikowitz. "Robbie and Jade." Jade's eyes widened as Robbie woke up from his daydream. "Well come up here and get the baby." Sikowitz instructed. Robbie slowly walked to get the baby and then he sat back down.

The students sat at lunch with their babies. At one table Tori and Andre were sitting down. At another table, Sinjin, Cat, Robbie, and Jade were eating their lunch. Trina and Beck were trying to find each other in the crowded school. "So Andre. When do they turn the baby simulators on?" Tori asked. "Tommorow in class after we name them. That reminds me, what should we name them." Tori thought for a minute. "Andre Jr. and Andrea." "You want to name both of them after me?" "Sure." Tori said. "I like that. Andre and Andrea." Andre smiled.

"I can't believe I have to be paired up with Robbie." Jade said. "You know you could have said that without me sitting right here." Robbie said. Cat had an idea. "You can switch partners with me." Jade looked at Robbie. Then at Sinjin. Then back at Robbie. Then back at Sinjin. "I'll keep my partner." She decided. "Actually that's not a bad idea." Sinjin said. "Yeah Jade. I'll take Cat and you take Sinjin." Robbie and Cat walked away with Robbie and Jade's baby as Jade sat with Sinjin's baby.

Jade decided to complain to Mr. Sikowitz so he sent them to Lane. "Ok Jade and Robbie. Since you two are no longer together I am setting up a visitation schedual for Jade to see her son." Robbie and Jade looked at each other than back at Lane. "I really don't think this is nessecary." Jade said. "This is just being done to benefit the baby." Lane said. "Simulator." "What?" "This is being done to benefit the baby simulator." Jade said. "Robbie, what days would you be willing to give up with your child?" "She can have him during the weekends." Robbie said. "Am I the only person that realizes that this is a SCHOOL PROJECT!" Jade said. "Are you content with having him on the weekends?" Lane asked. "Fine, whatever." "Ok you can go back to class.

**The Next Day At The Vega's House**

The couple's named their babies and they were turned on with Mr. Sikowitz's master controller that could shut the babies on and off. Tori and Andre's babies were named, Andre Mathias Harris Jr. and Andrea Marie Harris. Robbie and Jade's baby was named Sean John Shiparo. Cat and Sinjin's baby was named Tommy Franklin Van Cleef. And Trina and Beck's baby was named Mary Michelle Oliver. "I can't beleive the baby is already crying." Tori said holding Andre Jr. Andre was holding Andrea and she was asleep. "How did you get her to fall asleep?" "I changed her diaper, gave her some milk, and burped her. Babies tend to like those kind of things." Tori smiled and started changing Andre Jr.'s diaper.

"Trina, would you please do something to take care of Mary?" "Like what?" "Atleast burp the child." "Why would I burp on the child?" Beck rolled his eyes and left the Vega's house. "Beck you get back here." Trina said as Beck got into his car.

**Robbie's House**

"Cat. Do you think divorcing Jade was the right idea?" "Well you guys were always arguing and that wouldn't be good for the baby." Sean and Tommy were playing in their crib while Cat and Robbie were in his bed working on homework.

**Should this continue or do you hate it and if I continue this you will throw rocks and pencils and other various painful items at me?**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day in class, the students walked in witht he baby simulators.

"Beck, where's your simulator?" Sikowitz asked suspiciously.

"Trina came to the RV and kidnapped him while I was sleep." Beck said.

"Well...as long as he's with his mother, today classs, we will continue working as if the babies weren't here." Sikowitz instructed. Tori raised her hand.

"What if the babies start crying?"

"I'm not the parent...well you can't prove that i'm a parent but, you all will have to take care of the babies AND continue the scene."

"Wait a minute." Jade interuppted.

"Ok, we'll wait." Sikowitz said patiently. Jade just rollled her eyes and continued.

"So if we have to change it's diaper during a scene..."

"You will continue the scene." Sikowitz interupted.

"Alright, here you go Robbie." Jade said as she threw the doll in the direction of Cat and Robbie who were flirting in the corner.

"Jade, never throw a baby, you're not supposed to shake, throw, drop, toss, launch, or eat a baby...I found that last one out too late...Ok, Scenes." Sikowitz said as her assigned scenes.

Andre had to play a half robot terminator like savior while feeding a baby. Robbie had to play a rich billionaire while burping his, and Tori was a woman who hates babies, she had to rock the baby to sleep, needless to say, she failed the scene.

After school, the babies had started to brew some romance, Robbie and Cat were officially a couple, and Andre started to believe that Tori had a crush on him, he was right.

**The Vega House**

"Hey Tori, do you...like me?" Andre said for lack of a better word.

"As a friend." Tori lied.

"Great, you wanna go to dinner tommorow...as friends?"

"Sure, i guess around six maybe seven-ish?" Tori asked.

"Yeah that would be perfect." Andre said as Trina who had been eavesdropping on them smiled at Tori.

"What? Were just to platonic friends making non-romantic dinner plans." Tori asked.

"Yeah, what all of a sudden guys and girls can't be friends?" Andre asked.

"Guys and girls can be friends, when they aren't going on dates." Trina said.

"IT'S NOT A DATE." Tori said defensively.

"No offense Andre."

"None taken." He said.

**Jade's house**

Jade and Sinjin were tying to get along as they took care of the baby.

"Why are you helping ME Jade?" Sinjin asked.

"I don't want you to get a bad grade too because of stupid Cat and Robbie." Jade responded.

"I think someones jealous of Cat." Sinjin said.

"Who Beck?" Jad easked sacrcastically.

"But you hate Robbie why would you be jealous?"

"I'm not jealous, I went down 2 letter grades, the highest I can get now is a C+." She complained.

"You could co-parent mine, so you won't lose those points."

"Sinjin, I never thought i'd say this but...you're my new husband."

Sinjin's face lit up with a giant smile.

"Wipe that smile off your face." Jade said without even looking at him.

"Yes Ma'am." He said quietly.

**Tori & Andre, Cat & Robbie, Jade & Sinjin? Reveiw with your thoughts on these possible couples.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay class...where's half of the class!" Sikowitz asked noticing almost everyone was gone.

"Let's see, Beck's filling a kipnapping report to Lane, Jade and Robbie are finalizing their divorce, Sinjin didn't come today, Cat's planning her wedding with Robbie, Brian has chicken pox, Matthew gave Brian chicken pox, Anthony lost his baby in a wind tunnel and Tori's late as usual." Andre said.

"Very well then."

"I'm here!" Tori said sitting next to Andre who was holding the twins.

"Victoria Vega, report to Lane's office."

"And i'm gone!" She said running back out of the class room.

"Drive by excersize, you're all annoyed people at the DMV."

"UGH!" Andre said slumping into his seat.

"Very good Andre!" Sikowitz said.

"I hate this class."

"Don't be upset because your girlfriend had to leave."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRL FRIEND!" Andre screamed.

"Ahh, I see you're still in stage three of young love." Sikowitz said.

"Stage thr...What?"

"Check the Chart."

**Young Love**

**Stage 1 - Crushing **- Teen 1 will start to feel as more than a friend to Teen 2.

**Stage 2 - Pursuing - **Teen 1 starts to drop subtle hints, often unbeknownst to him/herself to Teen 2.

**Stage 3 - Denial - **When people start to recognize Teen 1's "flirting", they call him/her out on it to which he/she responds with denial.

**Stage 4 - Rejection - **Teen 1 stops hanging out with Teen 2 out of fear of Teen 2 thinging Teen 1 has a crush on him/her.

**Stage 5 - Acceptance - **Teen 1 accepts that he/she is in love with Teen 2.

**Stage 6 - Young Love/Young Heartbreak - **Teen 1 asks Teen 2 out either resulting in Young Love or Young Heartbreak.

"That's the dumbest thing i've ever heard." Andre said as Tori walked back into the class room.

"What's that chart?" Tori asked.

"I'm helping Andre with his crush on you." Sikowitz said drinking his coconut.

"No, no, no. You see, Andre and I are just friends. Right Andre?"

"Right." Andre said, refusing to look at Tori.

"What's wrong Andre?" Tori asked trying to look him in the eye as he kept moving his head.

"*Cough* *Cough* Stage 4 *Cough*" Sikowitz said. Cat and Robbie (with Rex) walked in.

"Speaking of young love." Sikowitz said.

Cat kissed Robbie on the cheek.

"I think i'm gonna be sick, sit me next to dread head." Rex said. Robbie gave Rex to Andre.

"Andre likes Tori." Andre teased.

"Shut the hell up." Andre said quietly.

"Andre and Tori sitting in a tree."

Andre punched rex in the stomach knocking him out of the chair.

"k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"HOW IS HE STILL TALKING!" Tori screamed. Robbie went to pick him up.

"Did you have to hit him?" Robbie said.

"Robbie, sit down before Andre hits you." Sikowitz said. The lunch bell rang and all the students left except for Tori and Andre.

"So...we still on for tonight?" Tori asked standing up taking the girl.

"Yeah...why wouldn't we be?" Andre said.

"Uh...No reason."

"You really thought I was gonna let Sikowitz, Rex and Trina get to me?"

"You're right I just thought that maybe we...never mind, it's stupid." Tori said leaving.

**Lunch**

Cat walked to the table holding Rex to see Beck and Jade with Mary and Sean eating their lunches.

"Have either of you seen Robbie?" Cat asked.

"Nope, you Jade?" Beck asked. Jade didn't look up from her salad.

"Jade?" He said tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

"I'll take that as a no. ROBBIE?" Cat asked leaving.

"What's up with you and Cat?" Beck asked.

"She stole my partner and now I have to marry Sinjin to pass." Jade said.

"Why don't you just marry me?" Beck asked.

"Because you have Tri...wait, where is Trina?"

"Suspended for a week."

"Then i'll just go to Lane and..."

"Hey guys." Tori said with Andre sitting next to her.

"Woah, how long have you to been there?" Beck said.

"A good 8 seconds." Andre said as Sinjin sat down next to Jade.

"I'm marrying Beck." Jade said before Sinjin coul speak.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Sinjin said.

"Don't worry, Trina will need a partner in a week." Beck said as Sinjin left.

**Vega's House (After Dinner)**

"Thanks Andre, that place was amazing." Tori said.

"Your welcome Tori, good night." Andre said smiling.

"Wait Andre." She said kissing him. Andre pushed Tori off of him.

"WHY DID YOU KISS ME?"

"Because, I like you and you like me." Tori said grabbing his hand. He pulled it back.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Andre screamed running away.

"ANDRE!" Tori screamed as Andre got into his car.

"YOU CAN'T STAY IN STAGE 3 FOREVER!" Andre heard Tori scream before he drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

**At Hollywood Arts, 6:30 AM**

"Woah Tori, what are you doing here so early?" Sikowitz asked.

"Last night I kissed Andre, and he pushed me off like I was attacking him, and then he drove off. So i'm wondering if you can help me guide him closer towards Stage 5." Tori said.

"Well Tori, you can't force it. Their a number of possibilities. Maybe he doesn't like you, maybe he likes you and another girl, maybe he thinks you're a giant squid that's gonna eat him." Sikowitz said.

"Maybe he's just nervou...giant squid?"

"My ex-wife was a giant squid." Sikowitz said.

"How'd you find out?" Tori asked

"She took me to meet the parents...in the pacific ocean."

"I really should have talked to Lane." Tori said as Andre walked in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE TORI?" Andre screamed, jumping back.

"Why are you here?" Tori asked.

"I wanted to ask Sikowitz how to let you down easily." Andre lied.

"Now why are you here Tori?" He asked.

"Trying to get you to talk to me again, you wouldn't answer any of my texts, what's with you?" Tori asked.

"Where's Andrea?" Andre asked angrily

"Where's Andre Jr.?" Tori spat back. Now as mad as Andre.

"You left **my** daughter alone with a kidnapper?"

"You left **my** son alone with a 14 year old girl that hates you and a 3 year old boy?" Tori asked.

"My sister Decatur doesn't hate me, she strongly dislikes me. And Derrick won't do anything to him. He's pratically a baby his self." Andre said.

"Go...Get...My Son..." Tori ordered.

"Go...F-ck...Yourself." Andre said leaving Tori and Sikowitz in shock as Andre stormed out.

"See you in 45 minutes Andre." Sikowitz said.

"Aah, young love. That reminds me of my first crush. She kicked me in the coconuts, speaking of coconuts. I expect you brought some on this fine morning?" Sikowitz asked.

Tori just shook her head no, leaving.

**Stage 4 is getting a bit rough for Andre. What do you think should happen next?**


End file.
